


Birthday Pies for Paula "Dean"

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday, and all he wants is a pecan pie. It's up to Cas to give it to him, except, Cas has never baked before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Pies for Paula "Dean"

Castiel was nowhere to be found. Dean had looked in all of the usual places, but couldn’t find the former angel anywhere. Dean decided that Cas would be back soon enough, and he headed home.  


Dean plopped on the couch after setting down his keys. He grabbed the television remote and flipped through the stations. He saw that _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ was on, but it was a rerun. An episode he had seen many times. He found the food channel and stopped, eyes widening. He had never watched Food Network before, but something had sparked his interest. Paula Deen was baking pies. And not just any type of pies, but pecan pies. Dean’s favourite. They also seemed to elude him the most.  


Before long, Dean heard keys rattling in the back door. He quickly changed the channel back to _Dr. Sexy, M. D._ He and Cas usually watched it together, but Cas couldn’t know that Dean had been watching the Food Network. Cas stumbled in, arms laden with grocery bags.  


“Hi, Dean,” Castiel greeted hastily. He hurried across the living room, stopping to glance at the TV. “Dr. Sexy?” Dean nodded. Cas hurried into the kitchen. “Bye, Dean.”  


“Hello to you, too,” Dean mumbled. He glanced around to make sure that Cas was well in the kitchen before switching back to the Food Network.  


Meanwhile, Castiel was sorting through baking supplies. He had never cooked a thing in his life, but he had found a fairly simple recipe and reasoned that he could make it. He set aside everything he’d need for the crust, and looked over the recipe. He mixed the ingredients and began to beat them into a batter. Once he had done that, he took a scoop full of flour and dumped it on a rolling board. The flour poof-ed into the air, and Castiel coughed while waving it away with his hand. He took his new rolling pin and rolled it in the flour before dumping the batter out. He began to knead it, and when it seemed right, he took half and lined the bottom of his baking pan.  


He began the filling. He wasn’t sure how many pecans were in two cups, so he had bought two pounds of them. Needless to say, he didn’t even need a whole pound. The poor thing heaved a huge bag of sugar onto the counter, and he realised that he hadn’t needed all of that, either. He hated that his grace had been taken; as an angel, he would’ve been able to snap his fingers and have a freshly baked pie for Dean. Yet, he found it humbling to bake a pie the human way. Frustrating, but humbling nonetheless.  


He finally managed to finish the filling after twenty unnecessary minutes of trying to figure out how a whisk works. He poured it in his pan and began to cut the rest of the dough into strips to lay out across the top in the classic, crosshatch pattern.  


In the other room, Paula was doing the same, and Dean’s eyes were fixed. Paula slipped the pie into the oven and began to make homemade ice cream. Castiel peeked out of the living room and saw this. He felt that maybe, he too needed homemade ice cream, but he didn’t have the supplies. He found his cell phone, and, after much fumbling (his hands were covered in flour), he managed to punch in Sam’s cell phone number.  


“Hey, Castiel,” Sam greeted after answering the phone.  


“Shh…” Cas implored. “Dean might hear.”  


“He can hear you, but he can’t hear me,” Sam pointed out. Castiel found himself nodding before remembering that he was talking on a phone, not in person.  


“I need a favour,” Cas stated, whispering.  


“What?” Sam mocked his whisper, and Cas almost growled.  


“Can you pick up some ice cream for me and bring it by?”  


“Sure thing.” Sam didn’t mind at all. He needed to run to the store anyway.  


“Just, don’t let Dean see what’s in the bag. You have a key right?”  


“Of course I do.” Sam sighed, exasperated. “And, even if I didn’t, it’s not like I would necessarily need one…” Castiel knew this to be true, but he liked to be civil and attempt to fit in.  


“I’ll be over in 20,” said Sam.  


“Thank you. I’ll see you then.” Cas hung up and tried to dust the flour off of his phone, but to no avail. He melted some butter, and looked for his basting brush. He opened the oven, hoping the pie wasn’t baked enough to be giving off a smell. He had remembered that he had forgotten to baste the top crust with butter, so he hastily did that before Dean could smell it. He closed the oven, and sat to wait on Sam. In typical Sam fashion, he arrived in ten minutes, not twenty. He had the ice cream, and the pie only had ten minutes left to bake. Sam went to the living room to keep Dean occupied while it finished baking.  


“Cas, what are you doing in there?” Dean called. “It smells delicious!”  


“It’s… uh… a… a new candle!” Castiel stuttered. He heard Dean groan.  


“By the way, happy birthday, Dean!” Sam said, distracting Dean from the kitchen and what his boyfriend might possibly be up to.  


“Eh, what’s so happy about it? All I wanted was some pecan pie, and none of the stores have any. Well, and I wanted Cas to watch a movie with me, but he’s doing God knows what in there…” Dean huffed. Sam slung an arm over his older brother’s shoulder.  


“Dean,” Sam started. Dean gave him a Really? Look, because he knew what was coming. “Castiel loves you, and I’m sure he’s got something wonderful planned. Granted, I don’t think I want to be here for that, but I’m sure it’ll make your birthday great.” Dean was caught a little off guard by how blunt Sam was being.  


“If you mean sex…” Dean started. Sam cut him off.  


“I don’t wanna know about yours and Cas’s sex life!” Sam held up his hands, waving them furiously to get Dean to stop talking. Dean laughed, and he could hear a chuckle from the kitchen.  


An alarm sounded, and Castiel almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t expected it. He realised that it was the timer on the oven. He grabbed oven mitts and took the pie out. He carefully put it on a plate, and ran to the freezer for the ice cream. He struggled for a minute with the scooper before managing to get out three decent size scoops. He then took the plate in his hands, carefully holding it and the cake knife, and walked into the living room.  


Dean’s head craned around toward the smell of pie, and his eyes lit up. Then he saw Cas. He couldn’t help it. He started laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Castiel was a sight. He was covered in flour. It was sprinkled through his hair, and there was a light coating on all of his clothes. Cas had managed to get some of the filling down the front of his shirt, as well. Cas was a mess. He grinned sheepishly.  


“I knew that the stores were all out, so I baked it for you.” Cas came to sit next to Dean on the couch, gingerly placing the pie on the coffee table.  


“You made me a pecan pie?” Dean asked, a sweet smile replacing his ridiculous grin of earlier.  


“Yes.” Castiel looked him right in the eye and smiled. “Happy birthday, Dean.” Cas cut a slice of pie, dripping with melted ice cream, and placed it on a plate that Sam had brought out while they weren’t looking. Dean dug in, and he groaned in pleasure at the delicious pie.  


“You’ve made it the happiest one yet.”


End file.
